


The Finnish Lesson - Eikko's POV

by cameandgavewithouttaking



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: F/M, Finnish lessons, POV First Person, Same scene from a different POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cameandgavewithouttaking/pseuds/cameandgavewithouttaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Erik slam the book down on the table during the Finnish lesson?  Perhaps he was watching Eadlyn's every move...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Finnish Lesson - Eikko's POV

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Eikko Koskinen and after reading The Crown, I wanted to write the scene of the Finnish lesson in library from his point of view.

I waited for as long as I could manage.  The boys were becoming a little restless and my nerves were getting the better of me the longer I waited.  I wasn’t supposed to be here.  But at least with teaching the Elite and the princess Finnish, I was at least doing what I was hired to do.  _I wish that I was part of the Selection_ , I thought bitterly.  _Then these feelings I have for Eadlyn wouldn’t be something to be repressed_.

I decided to begin the lessons without Eadlyn and hoped that she would arrive soon.  Finnish was a difficult language.  Henri and I knew that.  At least the boys were willing and it surprised me that even Ean was joining.  I had just finished going through numbers for the first time when the princess came bursting into the room.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry!” she cried out as the doors closed behind her.  She looked incredibly flustered as she sat down with Hale, Ean, and Henri.  “Duty called.”  I couldn’t stop the chuckle that bubbled up from my lips as I set the packet of papers in front of her.  I had spent a bit of time on these and I was proud of them.  I just hoped Eadlyn would be able to read my handwriting.

“You’re excused,” I told her, still smiling.  “Don’t worry.  We haven’t gotten too far.  Look over the first page, and Henri will help you with pronunciations while I check how everyone is doing.  Then we’ll move on.”  I tried to squash the pang of jealousy I felt as I watched her with Henri.   _He_ was an Elite.  I should be rooting for him.  I walked over to Hale and Ean, who seemed deep in conversation over something before I approached them.  I listened to their pronunciations and corrected them before moving on.

I tried to keep my eyes off of them, I honestly tried.  While I was working with Kile and Fox, I kept sneaking glances over at them.  Henri was patient with Eadlyn and a smile never left his face…even as she butchered the numbers.  Then…something changed between them.  It was too intense.  They were looking at each other, so enraptured.  It made my heart give a squeeze in my chest.

He was going to kiss her.  Of course, they had kissed before.  Henri had told me all about it and I’d helped him deal with the aftermath.  But here?  I don’t think I could witness it happen right in front of me.  I would never be able to have Eadlyn.  I had resigned myself to that.  I just couldn’t watch her kiss him.  It would destroy me.

I found a heavy book and slammed it down on the table.  Eadlyn started and pulled away from Henri and I had to repress the triumphant smile at my quick thinking.  Once all eyes were on me, I allowed a small smile.  “Excellent.  It looks like you’re all doing well with the numbers, so we’re going to start using them in sentences.  If you’ll look up at the board here, I’ve got a written example; but as I’m sure you’ve already guessed, the pronunciation is a bit tricky.”

That earned me some chuckles from my “students.”  I noticed Eadlyn trying to survey the room, trying not to make it obvious.  What was she looking for?  Was she trying to see if anyone had noticed her and Henri?  It seemed that the rest of the Elite were oblivious to what I had just witnessed.

It would be my little secret that I had ruined an almost kiss with Henri.


End file.
